The Adoption Rewrite
by zigzagboom
Summary: Summery: Duo has finally convinced the others to adopt. They never expect to find a child with genetics and training highly familiar to the ex-pilots... 1x2x5, 3x4 Warning, Yaoi! Boyxboy love.
1. Birth

Summery: Duo has finally convinced the others to adopt. They never expect to find a child with genetics and training highly familiar to the ex-pilots... 1x2x5, 3x4 Warning, Yaoi! Boyxboy love.

Disclaimer!: I do not own any of the ideas related to Gundam Wing besides the character Project 120.

* * *

Present day: AC 207 – Age 12

Born: AC 195

* * *

**IMPORTANT CHANGES!:**

-Seiryu** isn't** gonna be named Seiryu! I haven't set a **name** yet… IDEAS? :D

-Ryu MIGHT **not** be in this version… OPINIONS?

-It WILL be a SHITLOAD **different** then the original. If enough want me to **continue** the old version I'll consider it…

-It BEGINS in the **L2** colony NOT Earth.

-Writing style is more refined(**ish**) from original. :P

-The other changes happen as it goes on. IDEAS are VERY **much** accepted and appreciated! :D

* * *

**Birth**

* * *

AC 194 – Unknown location

"Give him 02's hair and eyes!"

"He would have to grow it himself, you know that! Plus he would blend in more with 01's genetics."

"Make him a her. 05 possesses the strongest will."

"Knowing 04, he would want him to have his Space Heart."

"With all that considered, I know a young mechanic that would be the perfect base for personality."

"We have been on this for two years! I think we'd best finish this today." A round of acknowledgements went around.

"Very well. How is this? He will be a _he _but with 05's nationality, he may have 02's eye color though. Body structure will be of 01 along with his enhancements." A pause, as a few grudged agreements passed. "We can experiment with the Space Heart concept, it will be a challenge for even us. As for personality, we will train him into that. Obtain footage of your mechanic for the boy to study. Other then that we will have him trained for the rest."

The five men all processed the words before each nodded and soon had expressions of excitement.

"We will begin the development tomorrow."

* * *

AC 200 – Unknown location

"Merde*…" A young boy coughed on the ground, his tiny body covered in bruises, welts, and small cuts. He wore a simple black tank top and loose combat shorts. Shoulder length black hair was tied in a tight ponytail at the back of his head. His strangely colored persian indigo eyes glowed with pain and determination. A man dressed in a white coat stood over him with a sneer on his face.

"What was that 120*?" He delivered a kick to the boy's ribs causing him to cough again as he held his ribs in pain.

"It was nothing sir." The man looked at the child with a glare. "Get up. Your useless as you are now. Clean yourself and meet Compers for your language study. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." He picked himself off the floor with a grunt and bowed to the man, even as his body screamed against it. The man did nothing but glare as he left then spoke to the empty room.

"To think… that child is the result of the five pilots. He's worth nothing but the genetics in him." With a last sneer at the blood splattered floor he stalked out.

* * *

AC 204 – Ruins of Space Colony L5-A0206

The entire lab was in a mass turbulence people ran from room to room, computer to computer. All the while the lights flashed red around them signaling the self-destruct count down.

'Sweet freedom.' Project 120 thought as he slinked past the bewildered white coats. He carried a simple shotgun loosely in his hand, an extra cartridge tucked in the back of his combat pants, and a backpack filled with papers and CDs.

'I watched too many of 02's footage…' He thought as he quickly boarded a Transport Shuttle. He pulled up the specifics of the craft at the same time setting up for take off.

'A MMS-01 Serpent… it could be useful. Why they had one is beyond me.' 120 cleared the info and focused on the launch.

He quickly hacked into the operations system and released the hatch to the take off platform. Guiding the ship to it a small explosion came from the lab he left. Within seconds he had the shuttle in space miles away from the lab. Relaxing back he watched as more ships followed his example before the entire place exploded.

"Mission Accomplished."

* * *

A/N: RAWR

*Merde means shit in French~

*120 refers to his Project number. Why 120? Weeellll what's 1x2x3x4x5? There ya go. :D


	2. Float

"Are you _sure_ about this Duo? There are hundreds of other places we can look. We don't have to start here." The ex pilot of Deathscythe Hell grinned at the blond next to him.

"Q if we start anywhere it's gotta be here." The five pilots stood at the foot of an old building. A battered sign hung by rusted chains near the door, it read _'Orphanage of Maxwell'_. It had been created in memory of attack on the Maxwell Church a year after the incident. Duo had found out about its creation and convinced the others that they would adopt a child from it.

He had gone so far as to make them all read childcare books before they even left for L2. "Don't worry Quatre. If we don't find any child suitable we'll just go."

"Alright. But try not to get too excited now." The blond gave Duo a smile before leading the group into the building.

"Bumsen*." I swore out-loud as I watched the five file into the small room. 'Of all times… This isn't gonna go well if they recognize it…'

It had been three years since my escape from the L5 lab; and I have seen hell in many different versions. One of which was the place I am now located at. An orphanage. After the war, the number of orphans rose dramatically. Most governments instated that children under the age of 18 were required to receive care. But not all of the systems they came up with were very helpful to me. For one, they had put to law that the children be 'chipped' with a tracking and identifying device. A small microchip put into the skin at a child's wrist. At age 18 they could have the choice to have it removed.

Thus, my current hell was being forced to remain at these orphanage prisons. But now if they identify who I am, all my plans will be shot to hell and beyond.

"Wu! Nah. Doesn't that kid look like you?" I froze hearing 02's chipper voice from the door.

"A bit, definitely of Chinese descendant. But wait… look at his eyes." At that I quickly left the room ignoring the shout of the 02 pilot. If they truly find out what I am there is no telling what could happen to me. Out of view I dashed to my 'cage', it was a simple box room with nothing but two lumpy mattresses and a single lamp. I had shared it with another before, but he had an _accident _after he decided to attempt to have a feel-up one-day in the showers.

"Where did he go?" 02's voice carried down the hall to my room easily in the old building.

"Sirs, may I help you?" The Sister of the orphanage was talking to the pilots. Knowing her, she would try to send some other child with them.

Duo's cheerful voice responded to her. "We saw a child come down here that we're interested in. Do you have files on the children residing here?"

I could just hear the smile and anticipation in his voice.

"Ah yes! It's quite rare that people come looking for a child down here. Right this way. We have many fine boys and girls…" The Sister sounded like she was trying to make a sale to them. As if we were pieces of meat. Not that I was surprised at all, she treated us as if we were.

"Quatre?" Duo saw the confusion written on his friend's face as they followed the deranged Sister to her office. She kept mentioning how pervious children from this place were now working in factories around the colony.

"There's someone here with a great panic and fear… I swore I felt it right after Wufei mentioned the color of that child's eyes we saw earlier." He had his hand rubbing the place above his heart and a small grimace of pain in his eyes. Trowa came up beside him and hugged him around his shoulders, the blonde did nothing but lean into his boyfriend with a sigh.

"Why don't you and Tro go back and look for him? We'll go look for his file from the Sister." Quatre nodded and let himself be led away by his boyfriend. Duo watched and nodded at his two lovers and followed the Sister to her office.

"Do you have anything on a child with eyes like mine?" The 02 pilot pointed at his own eyes as he spoke to the woman. She seemed surprised and blushed as she gazed into his eyes. Wufei behind them gave out a frustrated sigh and muttered under his breath. Heero merely glared at the Sister.

They watched as she collected herself and looked around her office. "We have one child with eyes like that. He came to us in quite an odd manner. I do say so myself."

Duo looked eager and followed her to a filing cabinet. She shifted through what seemed to be hundreds of manila folders before pulling one out with a smile.

"Ah here it is."

Heero accepted it from her while the other two looked over his shoulder. It was short and had very little information. But what information was there surprised them…

'Shit…' I rushed to gather my few belongings. A pack containing few provisions to last a week, short identification documents, a pocket knife(hidden in the lining of the bag), and a radio. I had it in my hands just as I felt someone near my room.

Adults, two, heading straight for my room, judging by the sound of their footsteps. Now I panicked even more. I gathered the experimental power that my creators added to my DNA and pushed the door closed as I ran to the window. It was nearly crusted shut with rust and grime from L2 weather. I quickly got it open and dropped down the two story building face. Again using the same power to cushion the fall.

I looked up to see the 03 and 04 pilots staring down at me with disbelief covering their faces. Using the last bit I had left I locked the door of the room to kept them busy, melting a bit of the metal of the hinges to stop their progress even more.

Almost immediately after I could feel the drain starting to pull energy from my limbs. I ignored it and dashed off to my first hideout.

Ok. Er. Please, please let me know what you all think. I really don't know if this version is going to turn out better then the other one. After reading the old one I started to hate it D:

Soooo I started writing this one. Please don't hate me for starting it over!

Bumsen is a swear word I do not remember, in a language I do not remember T-T


	3. Record

Record

* * *

"He… WHAT?" The door rattled from where it leaned against the wall after being torn off it's hinges. Duo ran to the window looking down the same way Trowa and Quatre were minutes ago.

"Jumped! Straight down as we opened the door. I don't know what made him do it, but he stared up at us with a strange feeling I couldn't describe. It was if he didn't feel anything at all… Then he dashed off towards the city." Wufei joined Duo by the door and swore looking down at the drop.

"How on the colonies did he survive that fall? Not even _we _could survive something like that." That prompted the Perfect Solider to stride over to look as well. Even his eyebrows widened at the sight. It was unbelievable that a child could have survived a fall from this height without any sort of landing equipment.

"It's not just that… Look at this." Trowa pointed at the ruined door. The hinges were melted and blended together like one solid piece of metal. Everything around it was fine, as if it was put there. The door had been fine before Quatre and Trowa told them. Then after they went to the door to find that it was closed and the hinges were like that.

"Impossible." Heero merely stated and he walked out of the room. Duo followed right behind him.

"This isn't making any sense…" Wufei leaned on the wall next to the window, confusion written on his face.

"Oh right. Quatre, Trowa look at this." The two came over to the fifth; he held a small file of papers from the orphanage office.

Wufei handed the file to Quatre who flipped it open quickly and expertly scanned the small file.

"Pick pocketing? Shoplifting? High-jacking a car? Wufei what is this?" The Chinese man sighed, taking the file back and flipping through them again.

"Just some of the felonies he was charged for. This boy has a crime record. All recorded in the past three years." Quatre stopped him at the first page.

"Why do they all start only three years ago? With crimes like these there should be more to follow up to them." He shook his head.

"I have no idea. That's what we all want to know." At that moment Heero came storming in dragging the orphanage Sister by her arm. Duo followed silently behind the two.

"Look." Heero pushed the woman to the ruined door. She nearly tripped and gasped as she saw the melted hinges.

"Oh my…" She reached out and touched it with an expression of shook on her face.

"Explanation." The 01 pilot demanded.

"I have no idea… That boy. He has something we do not like to talk about." Her tone was reluctant and she seemed completely against talking about it. But she continued on.

"He is not normal. Some of the Sisters call him a devil." You could see Duo seethe at that comment. "You see. He has some sort of power. We've seen him move things without being near them. It couldn't have been anyone but that boy! We don't know what to do with him so we just let him be."

The five paused pondering over the information. It wasn't unheard of that people with odd powers appear in their modern day. Each of themselves had something others would consider a 'special power'.

Heero's body could withstand high pressures and take pain others would go crazy under. Duo had an odd ability to blend in with shadows and become unnoticeable. Trowa had something special besides his great connection with animals, his body fell like a cat's. From certain heights he could twist in mid air and land perfectly fine. Almost like how the child had done only from shorter heights. Quatre had his Space Heart that he is slowly learning to control; currently he could slightly influence others to feel something else. Lastly Wufei, his ability still puzzles them all. During battle or strategy planning, he would be able to _see_ ahead. Like as the Zero system did, only toned down and it usually gave him the best outcome more then anything else. But it only worked for things relating to battle.

"So you're saying he has something like telekinesis?" Duo pointed out. She looked at him blankly for a second and then nodded.

"Yes, exactly."

"But how was he able to melt the hinge?" Wufei wondered out loud.

"We will figure that out when we find him." Heero stated. "We will adopt him." He said to the Sister.

"Your serious about this?" She looked at them all with surprise. Duo stepped in front of her.

"Of course! I never lie. It's decided then!" He smiled looking at the other four.

"Hyaku will be our first son!"

* * *

Miles away…

"ACHOO." Hyaku rubbed his nose ignoring the feeling that someone was talking about him and continued his work.

'_Someone's talking about yooooou! Hehehehehehehhehehehehehe, you know you wanna go back~' _Said his inner voice…

'Ryu.'

'_Yes my pretty?'_

'Shut up.'

'_!'_


End file.
